Carrots
by here-not-there
Summary: Maybe God remembered how cute you were as a carrot." post ep Swing
1. Chapter 1

**"_Maybe God remembered how cute you were as a carrot"_**

**As much as I want it to be, nothing's mine.**

**

* * *

**

"You went to Long Island today?"

Olivia had literally _just_ opened the door when she was struck by the accusing tone of her partner.

"Yeah, I did." Trying not to hit any buttons, she let him in.

"You went to see my mother?"

"I went to see your mother." Olivia watched Elliot pace around her living room. She knew that these questions would come out of the bag, but never did she think it was going to happen at this late of time.

"El, what's going on?"

Ignoring her question, Elliot asked, if not stated, "She told you about her problems?"

Olivia suppressed a groan; she knew that if she wanted to crawl into her covers in the next hour she had to be careful. "She said you try to block out childhood memories."

"She showed you the photo album?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the image of a young Elliot dolled up as a carrot.

"Yeah, she showed me the album," she said with a light chuckle.

Elliot turned to face Olivia for the first time since he barged into her place.

"How did you find her?"

"From Kathy!" damn, he was so stubborn! "It's okay if I don't get a simple thank you, but it hell isn't okay that you show up at my place in the middle of the night questioning me like I'm a perp!" Words were flying out of her mouth so furiously, not even a steamroller could stop her.

Seconds of silence followed after Olivia's sudden outburst. They stood there, staring at each other. With a sigh, Elliot turned away.

But that only accelerated her anger.

"Don't you turn away from me Stabler!" the portal was already open and she had no intention to close it until she got the answer she wanted, "You better give me a goddamn good reason for your abrupt visit. I don't have time at my disposal if you haven't noticed! You—"

"Why?"

Olivia was caught off guard by the soft syllable that was barely audible.

"What?" she asked with a slight shake of her head trying to figure out what was going on. Elliot could be so unpredictable sometimes.

"Why'd you do it?" There was a strain in his voice, "Why'd you go all the way to Long Island?"

Still in the confusion that Elliot had thrown upon her, Olivia, too, wondered why she made that trip. Everything that happened just seemed to be so natural.

"I didn't think I needed a reason to help my partner." She rebutted, too stubborn to admit that she didn't have an explainable answer.

Turning around, Elliot let out a light chuckle. "I remember you one said that you wouldn't drive up to Queens to save my ass but you're willing to go all the way to Long Island. You're something, Liv." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Olivia, too, let out a chuckle, remembering that particular conversation from years ago in this very room.

"For argument's sake, it was Kathleen's ass I saved. Plus, it was worth it all, seeing you dolled up as a carrot." Knowing that everything was going to be all right, Olivia plopped down on the couch.

"Oh man," Elliot groaned, hand flying over his eyes, "You didn't see my senior photo did you?"

Olivia's lighthearted laughter confirmed his suspicion. There was a reason he tried to destroy that album when he was a teenager. Unfortunately, his mother showed up just in time, every time. Making a mental note of trying to do that again, he joined Olivia on the couch.

"Yours isn't that bad. You should've seen mine. It was just…well, plain horrifying."

Elliot grinned, "Well then, I'm gonna have to raid your place to get my hands on that photo."

Olivia threw her head back, laughing, obviously amused at his words.

"Honey, there's a reason why fireplaces exist."

"Well, you gotta give me something in exchange."

Olivia pretended to ponder on his words for a moment.

"El, I just got your daughter out of jail," she laughed, placing her hand on his knee, "I think you're the one owing me."

"Thanks Liv," he said softly, squeezing her hand tightly, "You've always been there for me."

It was true, he never realized how much stability she brought into his life until things started to shake and quake when Olivia disappeared undercover for the feds.

Just when Elliot leaned in to kiss her forehead, Olivia lifted her head.

Their lips met.

Olivia froze. Her mind was in complete chaos. She had coveted this moment for so long, but now she was scared. Just when she was about to pull back and laugh it off, Olivia felt Elliot's hand slip behind her neck. That moment, the membrane between them dissolved.

Elliot let out an inward sigh of relief when he felt Olivia respond. For a moment there, he thought things would turn south. When he felt Olivia pull herself closer, he quickly deepened the kiss they both craved for so long.

Their tongues danced.

Their bodies corresponded.

They had their own rhythm.

Damn oxygen.

He gently pulled back from Olivia, grinning at the soft whimper that escaped her lips.

"I thought you hated carrots," he quipped, resting his forehead on hers. Looking into her eyes, he gave Olivia a smile that was only meant for her.

She smiled, tracing the outline of his lips.

"People change," she simple said before bringing her lips back to his.

**

* * *

**

**So whacha guys think?**

**Love to hear your thoughts!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, people. **

**I'm not sure how this works out so.....review? **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! :-)**

**Again, unfortunately, nothing's mine...**

* * *

He could feel the sand between his toes and the soft waves patting the shore. Elliot couldn't remember the last time he felt so calm, so relaxed. He continued his walk down the beach, enjoying the peacefulness, feeling the soft breeze touching his face, taking in the faint scent of roses, feeling the warmth radiating from his chest…

Wait, what?

Elliot frowned. Heat abnormally radiating from his chest? Roses on the beach? It didn't take a detective to figure out that something wasn't right.

Just then, he felt something moving on is chest. Elliot blinked a few times before glancing down.

He smiled. There she was, sleeping soundly, her head on his chest. Elliot was amazed at how beautiful she was even in her sleep.

Sure, the tranquilizing stroll on the beach was just a dream, but right now him on Olivia's bed with her in his arms, was sure as hell not a dream.

Elliot suppressed the urge to lean in and drop a series of light kisses on the tip of her nose. He didn't want to wake her yet. He wanted to savor the moment for a while.

Elliot really couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. Nights alone were horrible. Cases would haunt him and there were times when he'd suddenly wake up in the middle of the night because he saw the agony of the latest vic and realize that he desperately wanted someone to hold him. Nights after he moved back in were even worse. Cases would still haunt him, but even though Kathy was there, Elliot felt lonelier than ever. They both had to admit it, things between them were different. They were barely holding on to each other anymore. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and moved back out.

But last night. That accidential kiss. Elliot felt something that he hadn't felt before. He always knew that he loved Olivia, but never realized that he was _in love_ with her. He was so used to having her around and holding back his feelings that he couldn't quite place a finger on when the chemistry between them started to change. A few months? Maybe years? But he could clearly remember how torn he felt the day Olivia almost had her throat slashed, how he desperately felt like he needed to know where she was when she disappeared, how helpless he felt when she was locked down at Sealview with a rapist. He couldn't lose her, not again.

He felt Olivia stir, she was waking up.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, stroking her chestnut hair.

She blinked a few times before turning to take in his eyes. "Morning," she said sleepily, "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she purred with a smile on her face.

Elliot placed a soft but passionate kiss on her curled up lips.

"Not long enough, Liv."


End file.
